Hooked
by MsCaptainSwan
Summary: Serie de one-shots y drabbles sobre mi nueva pareja favorita. 5 veces en las que Killian es un caballero y 1 en la que no lo es. Emma/Killian. Captain Swan
1. Tormenta

**NA:** Hola! He estado obsesionada con esta pareja desde que el sexy capitán Hook apareció y sentí la necesidad de escribir acerca de ellos. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Once Upon a Time, pensé en un long-fic, luego un one-shot y finalmente me decidí por hacer una serie de one-hots y drabbles, así que pueden ser AU, semi AU o pueden contener spoilers y no necesariamente un capítulo estará relacionado con otro.

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes. (Aunque quisiera ser dueña del capitàn Hook xD).

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers hasta el capitulo 2x06 Tallahassee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hooked**

**Tormenta**

Emma se removió incómoda en su cama, mientras un trueno retumbaba en el cielo. Se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada en un intento de alejar el ruido de aquélla horrible tormenta.

No funcionó.

-Estúpido clima- murmuró entre dientes.

Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas, quizá se debía a que, cuando era niña nunca tuvo una mamá o un papá que la abrazara o la hiciera sentir mejor hasta que los horribles ruidos desaparecieran; o que la mayoría de las veces que el clima decidía actuar de esa forma, ella terminaba teniendo pesadillas.

No es que culpara a sus padres (al menos ya no lo hacía), porque después de todo ellos solo habían querido lo mejor para ella, y lo que importaba es que después de 28 años volvían a estar juntos, como una familia, como siempre debió ser.

Claro que ahora era una mujer adulta y no podía ir corriendo hasta el cuarto de sus padres a refugiarse entre ellos como una niña asustada. Porque ¡Por Dios! había matado a un dragón, había sobrevivido a un ogro y a otras criaturas que nunca pensó que fueran reales, así que una tonta tormenta no la mataría. Y también estaba el hecho de que sus padres y Henry estaban en el Granny's celebrando el cumpleaños de Cenicienta y Emma había decidido no acompañarlos porque había tenido una ajetreada semana de trabajo y lo único que quería era dormir, así que les pidió que la disculparan con la princesa. Entonces lo más seguro es que sus padres y su hijo regresarían hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Eso la dejaba sola… O bueno _casi_ sola.

No pudo evitar pensar en su peculiar inquilino: Garfio.

Ese arrogante pirata que la sacaba de quicio con sus incesantes coqueteos e insinuaciones y lo que más le disgustaba es que a pesar de eso no le desagradaba del todo. De hecho se divertía cuando estaba con él.

Aunque so no significaba que le gustara de una forma romántica (¡No claro que no!). Pero tenía que admitir que gracias a él es que habían podido regresar a Storybrooke, a pesar de que ella lo había dejado encadenado en la cima de la planta de frijol, junto al gigante que ahí vivía. Aunque el gigante no tenía intenciones de matarlo, sin embargo, Emma lo había traicionado, a pesar de que gracias a su superpoder sabía que Garfio no le estaba mintiendo cuando decía que podía confiar en él. Así que había esperado que la próxima vez que se vieran, él buscaría venganza, pero para su sorpresa, el pirata le había robado los polvos del armario a Cora y gracias a eso habían obtenido su boleto de regreso a casa.

Por eso cuando regresaron a Storybrooke, sabía que debía mantener a Garfio alejado de el señor Gold, porque a pesar de que el pirata era un hombre inteligente, nunca podría competir contra la magia de Rumpelstillskin.

Y no es que se preocupara por él, pero se lo debía y además era su deber como Sheriff del pueblo proteger a todos los ciudadanos y eso incluía al molesto pirata, por eso es que le había ofrecido que se quedara en la casa que ahora compartía con sus padres y Henry para poder vigilar que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Pero era solo eso y nada más, se repitió la rubia por enésima vez y gruñó hasta que otro trueno retumbo en el cielo.

Estúpido pirata, incluso había hecho que se olvidara de la tormenta.

Se levanto de la cama y decidió ir a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento que se relacionara con Garfio.

Pasó frente a la habitación del capitán, no escucho ningún ruido, seguramente el muy maldito estaba durmiendo como bebé mientras ella no podía conciliar el sueño.

Bajó hasta la cocina y sacó lo necesario para prepararse su chocolate, una vez listo se sentó en la mesita que estaba en medio de la cocina.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida, otro trueno retumbo fuera de la casa provocando que las luces se fueran. Escuchó un ruido cerca de donde estaba y se paro de la silla para buscar una linterna.

Otro trueno.

Emma dio un respingo y se aferro con fuerza a lo primero que encontró.

-¿Así que las tormentas son tu nueva excusa para abrazarme, amor?

La rubia se alejo tan rápido que tropezó con la pata de la silla, y se hubiera caído si no hubiera sido por Garfio que la sujeto a tiempo.

El corazón de Emma se aceleró. Tenerlo tan cerca no era bueno para ella.

Se separo teniendo cuidado esta vez.

-Er, gracias-le dijo con incomodidad.

-Te dije que siempre soy un caballero, querida

Y aunque no podía verlo estaba segura, que él tenía una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos.

-Lo que tu digas. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a buscar una linterna?.

-¿Una qué?

-Una linterna, un objeto que… sabes que, olvídalo mejor busquemos una vela.

-¡Ah! Excelente elección amor, eso le dará un toque romántico a la noche.

Emma no dijo nada. Cinco minutos después la rubia estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que había ocupado minutos atrás, con Garfio al lado de ella y la vela en el centro de la mesa.

El pirata tomo la taza de Emma y le dio un sorbo.

-¡Oye! Eso es mío.

El capitán la miró divertido. Hacerla enojar era algo que le resultaba de lo más placentero.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a compartir princesa?

Emma soltó un bufido.

-Deja de llamarme princesa, amor o cualquier otra cosa que se te pueda ocurrir, mi nombre es Emma ¿Entiendes? E-M-M-A. Además ¿Qué haces aquí?

Garfio le dio una sonrisa seductora.

-Bueno vine a buscar venganza contra el cocodrilo, pero tú me has mantenido aquí porque evidentemente no puedes mantenerte lejos de mí y…

-No me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió tajante- Lo que quiero decir es que, no se supone que deberías estar dormido.

-Aww, yo sabía que si te preocupas por mi, amor.-Emma estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo de nuevo pero el pirata siguió- ¿Y no se supone que tu también deberías de estar dormida?- la miró con sus intensos ojos azules- O ¿Es qué te dan miedo las tormentas?

La rubia aparto la mirada del pirata. Ahí estaba otra vez, leyéndola como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.- le contestó con un dejo de molestia.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar tan a la defensiva, amor? ¿Qué no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí?

El tono de su voz era suave y Emma se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Era verdad, el apuesto hombre le había demostrado que era digno de confianza… especialmente las últimas semanas que habían convivido diariamente y se habían acercado más…

La madre de Henry sacudió la cabeza, estúpido pirata que no hacía más que confundirla.

Garfio la miro con seriedad y antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta, puso su mano derecha sobre la de ella.

Emma se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer, sentía la calidez de la mano del pirata, como si estuviera apoyándola, como si quisiera que compartiera algo más con él, como si… nunca fuera a abandonarla.

No.

Por alguna razón, de una u otra manera todos los hombres a los que les había abierto su corazón la habían abandonado y no podía arriesgarse otra vez. No _debía_ hacerlo.

Se levantó con brusquedad pero la mano de Killian la detuvo y la obligo a quedar frente a él, a pesar de la escasa luz podía ver sus ojos azul brillantes mirándola con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

-Emma- usó un tono serio que nunca había usado con ella- ¿Porqué siempre terminas huyendo?

La rubia apartó la mirada de él.

-No se de que estas hablando.- Intentó alejarse pero el pirata la tomo por la cintura con su mano derecha.

-Mírame- le ordeno y ella no tuvo otra opción más que obedecerlo.

Verde y azul se encontraron. Emma quería salir corriendo pero se sentía hipnotizada por la mirada azul del pirata.

-Sabes que algo esta pasando entre nosotros- la ojiverde abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el hombre no la dejo- Y no intentes negarlo.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle que estaba equivocado y que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, sin embargo nada salio de su boca.

-¿Lo ves?, no encuentras ningún argumento que diga lo contrario.

Lo maldijo en su mente por enésima vez, mientras otro trueno se hacía presente.

Emma dio un brinco que provocó que estuviera más cerca del pirata. Podía oler su aroma, una mezcla entre agua salada y madera. Sentía la respiración de Killian chocar contra su frente.

No supo si fue ella quien levanto la cabeza o había sido él quien se había agachado pero ahora podía sentir la respiración del hombre peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

El pirata apartó un mechón rubio de su frente con su garfio y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Emma al sentir el frío metal contra su piel.

Sin saber como, sus labios se juntaron y la mujer de ojos verdes dejo de pensar. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero se sentía jodidamete bien. Los expertos y calidos labios del pirata hicieron que se olvidara de todo. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del capitán, sintió como la apretaba más contra él y supo que ya no podía negar lo obvio.

Le gustaba Killian Jones. Y mucho.

Se separaron tan solo unos centímetros cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire. Pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos u horas, y al parecer la tormenta ya había pasado y la luz había regresado, pero no le importó, la sensación de tenerlo así de cerca, con los brazos de Garfio rodeándole la cintura y su respiraciones agitadas, eran lo único que le importaba.

Mierda hasta cursi se estaba volviendo.

El pirata iba a decir algo cuando unas voces lo interrumpieron.

-Estamos en casa- dijo la alegre voz de su hijo.

Emma y Garfio se separaron como si nada hubiese pasado y en menos de cinco segundos sus padres y Henry estaban en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Emma, cariño creí que estarías dormida. Además tienes las mejillas rojas ¿Te sientes mal?- su madre la miró con preocupación.

Su padre observó con desconfianza al pirata.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, solo que no podía dormir por la tormenta, no te preocupes.

-Es una lástima que no hubieras ido mamá, te perdiste toda la diversión.

Emma le sonrió a Henry con dulzura, el apuesto pirata pasó al lado de ella y le susurró al oído:

-¡Oh! yo creo que nosotros tuvimos nuestra propia diversión.- el ojiazul le dio un guiño.

La blonda le dio un golpe en el brazo y sonrió.

Después de todo, las tormentas no habían resultado ser tan malas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA: **Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga **Elizabeth**, quien aprobó este capitulo, asì que si algo no les gusto pueden culparla a ella xD. Si les gustó y quieren leer más, hágame feliz y dejen un review, se los agradecería infinitamente .

Otra cosa, alguien sabe si Emma tiene los ojos verdes o azules? Porque según yo los veo verdes hahahaha pero si me equivoque, pues una disculpa.

**Sakura Mellark Potter**


	2. Celos

NA: Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo one-shot, espero que les guste

**Advertencia:** En este one-shot es por la misma línea del pasado, Emma, Hook y las demás están en Storybrooke y no contiene spoilers (creo xD)

**Hooked**

**Celos**

-Vamos amor, solo una cena.

-No

-¿Un trago?

-No

-¿Caminar juntos por el bosque?

-No

Emma soltó un bufido

-Garfio, por milésima vez mi respuesta es no.

-Amor, por milésima vez te digo que me puedes llamar Killian… O sexy pirata, o capitán amor.

La rubia miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Qué no tienes cosas mejores que hacer?

-De hecho las tengo… pero eso te implican a ti, a mi y una cama- el pirata le dio una mirada sugestiva.

La mujer trago pesado. Mierda. ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto? ¿Qué pensaba cuando decidió traerlo a la estación con ella? Bueno, ese era el problema, últimamente no pensaba muy bien cuando estaba cerca de él. Pero debía vigilar que el pirata no se encontrara con el señor Gold o las cosas se pondrían muy feas y definitivamente no quería cargar con una muerte en su conciencia. Especialmente la de Garfio… porque bueno, no había resultado ser tan malo como creía. Y solo eso, nada más, punto.

Los profundos ojos azules del capitán la miraron fijamente, y ella sintió algo revolotear en su estómago y ¡Diablos! No era la primera vez que sentía aquélla extraña sensación.

-¡Mamá! ¡Killian!

Para su buena suerte su hijo había llegado antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, y no es que quisiera que algo más pasara entre ellos…

-Hey, Henry- saludó el pirata chocando los puños con su hijo y esa imagen la hizo reír. Un supuesto villano saludando tan amablemente a un niño. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero ¡Bah! A estas alturas ya nada le sorprendía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso princesa?

La risa de Emma se desvaneció. ¡Agh! Como odiaba que la llamará de esa forma.

-Mira pirata bueno para… ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me molestare en corregirte. No vales la pena.

Esta bien quizás eso había salido un poco más duro de lo que esperaba.

Garfio la miro molesto y algo ¿herido?

-Tienes razón, para ser una princesa primero tienes que verte como una.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ambos se retaron con la mirada y antes de que alguno de los adultos pudiera decir algo Henry intervino.

-Emma, hace mucho que no veo a Ruby y a su abuela ¿te importaría acompañarme al Granny's?

La rubia sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar el mal humor que Killi… Garfio le había causado.

-Lo siento Henry, por culpa de cierta persona- miro al capitán con molestia- me he atrasado en el trabajo y tengo que darme prisa si quiero terminar antes de que anochezca.

-No te preocupes chico- interrumpió el pirata- Yo puedo acompañarte.

Emma levantó una ceja escéptica.

-No lo creo.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a matar a tu hijo?

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-No es por eso, es por el señor Gold. Él ya sabe que estas en Storybrooke.

-Aww. ¿No es encantadora? Un momento me odia y al otro se preocupa por mí. Podría besarte en este momento amor.

Henry se rió y los volvió a interrumpir.

-No te preocupes mamá, escuché que el señor Gold tiene gripe y Belle lo esta cuidando, entonces no creo que él y Killian puedan encontrarse. Al menos no hoy.

Emma parpadeó sorprendida. Ni siquiera creía que fuera posible que alguien como el señor Gold se enfermara. Es decir, podía usar magia y todo eso, aunque sospechaba que cierta muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules tenía que ver con el hecho de que el señor Gold no estuviera usando sus poderes. Quizás con un poco de suerte, la gripe se convertiría en neumonía y eso terminaba matándolo.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento tan mezquino. Vio al pirata que la miraba con diversión como si estuvieran pensado lo mismo y eso la molestó, el único que podía salir beneficiado con la muerte de Rumpelstiltskin, era el odioso capitán. Eso era solo asunto de ellos y ella no tenía nada que ver. Aunque bueno, se había inmiscuido, pero solo un poco, para retrasar alguna tragedia.

-¿Entonces Killian puede acompañarme?

La mujer lo medito un momento. Lo que necesitaba era estar lejos de Garfio… al menos por unas horas.

-Esta bien- le dio una mirada de advertencia al pirata- Pero quiero que Henry este de regreso a las 6:00.

El capitán hizo un saludo militar y él y Henry se dirigieron al restaurante de la abuelita.

* * *

Silencio.

Emma miró el reloj que marcaba las 4:15. Se restregó los ojos con las manos, hacía poco más de una hora que Garfio y Henry se habían ido y de repente la estación le pareció más grande y silenciosa que nunca.

Probablemente era porque se había acostumbrado a tener al pirata prácticamente todos los días, revoloteando a su alrededor, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y comentarios desde los más simples hasta los más exasperantes.

Como invitarla a salir.

O decirle que si se descuidaba un día de estos le robaría un beso…

¡Demonios! Ni teniéndolo lejos podía dejar de pensar en él.

Eso estaba mal, _muy muy _mal.

"_Vamos Emma concéntrate en trabajo"._

Y eso fue lo que hizo… o al menos lo intento.

Exactamente cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:00 de la tarde, Henry y el pirata entraron a la estación.

-Tal y como lo prometí querida, aquí esta tu hijo sano y salvo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo prepararme para mi cita.

-Garfio, ya te dije que no saldré contigo…

-Woa, woa, woa. Por mucho que lo desees, nadie menciono que _tú_ serías mi cita, amor.

Emma lo miró con sorpresa. ¿De verdad él tenía una cita? Es decir con alguien que no era ella… Ok eso había sonado algo arrogante. Sintió una punzada desagradable en la boca del estómago. Claro, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él se aburriera de insistir con ella y buscara a alguien más. Después de todo era guapo y tenía esos ojos azules que hacían que te temblaran las piernas. Bueno eso es lo que había escuchado, no es que ella lo pensará desde luego.

Henry miró a su madre y luego le dio una sonrisa cómplice al pirata

-Bien, Emma, Henry, nos vemos después.- Y sin esperar respuesta el hombre desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Te pasa algo, mamá?

-¿Uh?- la rubia sacudió la cabeza aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar- No nada, buscaré mis llaves y nos vamos.

* * *

Tamborileo los dedos en el brazo del sofá. Miró el reloj por quinta vez en la noche, Henry veía la tele animadamente y cada vez que el niño le preguntaba algo, ella solo le contestaba con un _si, claro._

Mary Margaret y David habían salido por unas cosas para preparar la cena. Y hablando de cena, ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Garfio en la suya?

No es que le importara, claro. Es más, compadecía a la pobre mujer que había tenido la mala fortuna de haber aceptado salir con ese hombre.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho cuando sus padres llegaron.

-¿Emma?- su madre sacudió su hombro con suavidad

-¿Eh?

-Te decía que si sabías que Garfio…

-¿Esta en una cita? Si ya lo sabía y no tiene porque importarme, es mucho mejor para mí, así me libro de él y de sus estúpidas insinuaciones...

Sus padres y su hijo la miraron perplejos.

-Cariño, tu madre no quería decirte eso.

-Emma, ¿Acaso estas celosa?

Sintió la intensa mirada de su familia

¿Celosa?

No, definitivamente no estaba celosa, el estúpido y engreído pirata podía salir con quien a él le viniera en gana.

-¡No, claro que no!

Vio como su padre suspiraba con alivio, pero su madre tenía una expresión de que no le había creído ni una sola palabra, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que me pareció raro que Garfio estuviera en el Granny's y no aquí, pero ahora veo cual es la razón.

Su madre la miró esperando su reacción.

De repente se sintió como si necesitara aire fresco. Lo mejor sería que saliera a dar una vuelta y tal vez y solo por casualidad pasaría por el restaurante de la abuela de Ruby.

Esta bien, quizás no era solo casualidad que quince minutos más tarde Emma se debatía entre entrar al restaurante o dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa. Tal vez era curiosidad por saber con quien estaría el pirata... ¡Sí!, eso debía ser y no por que estuviera celosa ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras toda la noche mirando la puerta?- escucho la gruñona voz de Leroy.

Emma suspiró y entro al lugar. Estaba segura que se arrepentiría de eso más tarde.

Identificó rápidamente al pirata, estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la barra, de espaldas hacia la puerta, de tal modo que no podía verla. Y estaba solo.

La rubia sonrió, tal vez lo habían dejado plantado. Decidió esperar al menos unos minutos y se sentó en la mesa detrás de donde estaba el pirata pero quedando en frente para poder ver si alguien más se sentaba con él.

En menos de un minuto una mujer apareció frente a la mesa de Garfio, Emma se escondió tras el menú y miró a la mujer con sorpresa.

Era Ruby.

El hombre se paro de inmediato cuando notó a la morena, la dejo pasar y luego el se sentó a su lado en el silloncito.

-Lamento el retraso.- Ruby le sonrío coqueta

Casi no había gente y Emma estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder oír cada palabra que decían.

-Oh, no te preocupes amor, ha valido la pena.- le dijo con galantería.

¿Amor? ¿La había llamado amor? Algo dentro de la rubia se removió. Y de repente deseó que a Caperucita se la hubiera comido el lobo.

Se maldijo interiormente, después de todo ella le había dejado en claro al capitán que no quería salir con él, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Entonces porque quería que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se tragara a la mejor amiga de su madre?

Oh sí, por culpa de Garfio. Estúpido pirata, todo era su culpa.

Ruby se rió por algo que había dicho el capitán.

Emma bajó un poco el menú para observarlos mejor y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

El rostro de la castaña estaba a unos centímetros del rostro del pirata.

Bien, era todo lo que podía soportar, al diablo si eran celos o no. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parada a un lado de Garfio.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención. El pirata encarnó una ceja.

-¿Emma pasa algo?- la mujer lobo la miró con diversión

"_Bien hecho Emma, ¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué te molestaba que Garfio estuviera en una cita con Ruby? ¿Pero que no estabas celosa?"_

Estúpida consciencia que aparecía cuando ya era tarde.

-Yo eh…tengo que hablar con Killian.

¿Killian? ¿Enserio por fin lo había llamado por su nombre? Bueno, mal momento para hacerlo.

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Bueno Swan, justo ahora estoy en medio de algo.

Y ahora él la llamaba por su apellido, algo no estaba bien.

-Es importante… es sobre… Rumpelstiltskin ¿Podemos ir afuera?

El ojiazul asintió.

-No tardo, intenta no extrañarme- le dijo a la morena y le guiño un ojo. Ruby se rió y Emma se sintió enferma.

Una vez afuera, él se cruzo de brazos y espero por la explicación de la mujer, ella metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Bien, solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado con él porque al parecer estará mejor para mañana.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso era todo el asunto importante? ¿Sabes que pudiste decírmelo en otro momento?

_Uh, uh, uh, mal momento para quedarte sin ideas Swan._

-Bueno, ya que pasaba por aquí se me ocurrió avisarte, y como ya cumplí mi cometido, me voy.- se dio media vuelta pero la voz de Garfio la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿No será que viniste hasta aquí porque estabas celosa?

La rubia se giro quedando frente a él.

-¡Ja! Por mucho que lo desees, lamentó informarte que no es así.

El capitán tenía una sonrisa socarrona. Emma lo miró con irritación

-¡Vaya amor!, para ser una persona que sabe cuando alguien miente, eres mala mintiendo.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy mintiendo!- y no estaba segura si quería convencerlo a él o a ella misma.

-Pues no te creo.- sus ojos azules la miraron con intensidad y sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

Esta bien, si había estado celosa, pero eso no significaba que él tenía que saberlo

Garfio se acerco más a ella pero la rubia retrocedió hasta que sintió la pared chocar contra su espalda.

-¿Qué te parece? Creo que no tienes a donde huir.

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, sintió los labios del pirata sobre los de ella. La besó con suavidad, disfrutando cada segundo, enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de la mujer y con su garfio la atrajo más hacia si, ella dejo escapar un suave gemido y él sonrió contra los labios de Emma, se separó ligeramente de ella.

-¿Entonces si estabas celosa?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio necesitas que te conteste?

Killian le sonrió y se besaron de nuevo.

No muy lejos de ahí, dentro del restaurante, Ruby hablaba por un walkie-talkie.

-¿Lo ves Henry? ¡Les dije que resultaría! La operación Cisne fue todo un éxito.

La risa del niño se escuchó a través del aparato.

-Aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo con el nombre.

-¡Hey! Fue mi plan, así que no te quejes

-Esta bien, solo espero que el abuelo no use su espada contra Killian.

La morena también se rió, aunque no estuvo segura si el capitán debía temerle más al príncipe o a su adorable esposa.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, ya les conteste personalmente y a los que no tienen cuenta les contesto abajo, espero que este one-shot también les haya gustado, aunque creo que los personajes me quedaron un poco OoC.

**Noelia: **Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado :)

Intentare subir capitulo cada semana, bueno todo depende de mi inspiración hahaha aunque es la primera vez que no me cuesta tanto trabajo escribir sobre una pareja, prácticamente se escriben solos ;).

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar review!

**Sakura Mellark Potter **


	3. Killian

**Summary:** 5 veces en las que Killian es un caballero y 1 en la que no lo es.

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes. (Aunque quisiera ser dueña del capitán Hook xD).

**Advertencia: **Fluff mode on :) (bueno quizás no tanto)

…**I…**

Emma odia la lluvia.

Odia como el agua humedece su ropa y su cabello. Odia haber elegido caminar en lugar de usar su auto. Odia no haber traído un paraguas como le había aconsejado Mary Mar… su madre.

Es tarde y para su desgracia todos los establecimientos cercanos, incluyendo el Granny's están cerrados, lo que deja a la rubia sin un lugar donde resguardarse hasta que pase la molesta lluvia. Su casa no queda tan lejos del lugar en donde se encuentra, sin embargo el clima y la oscuridad le impiden que pueda ver claramente y está segura que en cualquier momento terminará en el bosque en lugar de en su casa.

Por si fuera poco, su celular se ha quedado sin batería.

Aprieta los dientes y maldice a la lluvia por enésima vez.

No entiende cómo la mayoría de las personas pueden amar ese tipo de clima, pero no ella, aunque claro no es la primera vez que es la excepción a algo, después de todo ella es la hija de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe encantador.

Ni siquiera le gustan los besos bajo la lluvia. Una vez lo intentó, pero había resultado incomodo, la ropa se hace más pesada con el agua, sentía que casi no podía moverse y al día siguiente había despertado con un horrible resfriado. En su opinión, no hay nada romántico en eso.

Se detiene un momento y le pide a Dios o a cualquier fuerza extraordinaria porque alguien pase por ahí con un paraguas a lo que sea que sirva para cubrirla de la lluvia, ni siquiera le importa que sea Regina o el señor Gold, lo único que quiere es llegar a su casa y tomar un baño caliente.

Pero la suerte no está de su lado y empieza a preocuparse. Esta segura que han pasado más de dos horas desde que salió de su casa. Había recibido la llamada de la señora Smith, (una ancianita algo paranoica, que casi la ha dejado sorda con sus gritos) la señora juraba haber visto un hombre desconocido merodeando cerca de casa y su deber como Sheriff, es cuidar a todos los ciudadanos del pueblo sin importar que tan chiflados puedan estar.

Después de casi media hora de búsqueda y asegurarle a la señora Smith que no había nadie, se dispuso a regresar a su casa, se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando la lluvia se desato.

Esta segura que a estas alturas sus padres están pensando lo peor y en cualquier momento un equipo de rescate la encontraría.

Sonríe nerviosa ante aquel pensamiento porque sigue sin acostumbrarse a que alguien se preocupe por ella. Y entonces se da cuenta que la lluvia ya no la está mojando, mira hacia arriba y ve un paraguas cubriéndola.

Se para rápidamente para darle las gracias a quien quiera que fuese, pero su expresión cambia y mira sorprendida al hombre que esta frente a ella: Garfio.

Emma abre y cierra la boca varias veces, tiene demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, empezando por cómo diablos había logrado llegar hasta Storybrooke, y, si él está en el pueblo eso solo quiere decir que Cora también lo está.

El pirata la observa con diversión y adivinando sus pensamientos se adelanta a hablar.

-Sé que me has extrañado amor, pero no es momento ni lugar para discutirlo. No se suponía que debías verme aún, pero no puedo evitar ayudar a una dama en apuros.

Le da un guiño y le entrega el paraguas.

-Nos veremos.

Emma sigue en shock y lo ve desaparecer entre la lluvia y la oscuridad preguntándose qué demonios acaba de pasar.

Pero al menos ya no se ésta mojando.

…**II…**

Es oficial, Cora está en Storybrooke, aunque Emma y David intentan no alertar a la población, de alguna manera los rumores han llegado a la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo.

Nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar escondida, han buscado hasta en el último rincón del pueblito, sin obtener si quiera una pista o una señal de donde pueda estar. Lo único que puede pensar es que de alguna manera a ella no le afectó la maldición y, probablemente este escondida en algún lugar fuera de Storybrooke.

Ni siquiera ha visto a Garfio desde el día de la lluvia y de eso ya han pasado casi dos semanas.

Los ciudadanos empiezan a temer y comienzan a hacer cientos de llamadas a la estación por cualquier cosa que les parece extraña.

Incluso el señor Gold y Regina parecen nerviosos.

-Ya le dije señor French que no tiene porque preocuparse, ya investigamos los ruidos y era tan solo el gato de la señora Ginger que se había quedado atrapado en un bote de basura.

David se aprieta el puente de la nariz e intenta no perder la paciencia.

-Está bien, lo revisaré de nuevo… Si, en estos momentos salgo para allá.

El rubio cuelga el teléfono con un poco más de fuerza de la que debe usar.

-¿Quieres que me encargue?- Se ofrece su hija.

El hombre niega con la cabeza.

-No tardaré… o eso espero.

Toma su chaqueta, le da a su hija un beso en la frente, ella le sonríe avergonzada y algo incómoda (porque ¡Por Dios! Tiene 29 años y no 5) pero no dice nada y lo observa salir por la puerta.

-¿No estarás sonrojada por mi o si Swan?

Emma da un respingo y de no ser porque está sentada se hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo al escuchar aquella voz.

El capitán Garfio está parado frente a su escritorio con una sonrisita petulante en sus labios.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo demonios es que lograste llegar hasta aquí?

-¿Caminando?- pregunta en un tono inocente

La rubia rueda los ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

El pirata sonríe, es tan divertido molestarla.

-Deberías darme las gracias por haberte prestado mi paraguas.

Si, tal vez debería hacerlo pero es obstinada y orgullosa, además él está de lado de Cora y seguramente aún sigue molesto por haberlo dejado encadenado con el gigante y por haberlo noqueado en el lago Nosstos.

-Contesta mi pregunta.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

Lo mira furiosa y siente el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿En dónde está Cora?

Garfio se encoje de hombros.

-¿Por qué debería de saberlo?

Emma comienza a perder la paciencia, se pone de pie y coloca sus manos en el borde del escritorio.

-Porque eres como su cómplice o algo parecido.

El hombre frunce el ceño.

-Cora y yo teníamos un trato, ella me traía aquí y lo que hiciera cada uno después de eso, no es asunto al otro, así que lamento decepcionarte amor, pero no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar.

La rubia lo observa fijamente y no detecta ninguna mentira en lo que le acaba de decir.

-Mala suerte para ti entonces... porque tendré que encerrarte.

Se apresura a detenerlo pero tropieza con una de las patas del escritorio, sin embargo no se cae porque Garfio la atrapa.

-Sabía que no podías resistirte a caer en mis brazos.- le dice con una sonrisa ladina, sin soltarla.

Emma suelta un bufido e intenta liberarse del pirata.

-Sigue soñando.

Antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, escuchan unas voces acercándose. La rubia aprovecha la distracción y se aleja de él.

Gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y cuando la regresa hacia donde esta Garfio, él ya no está.

-Estúpido pirata- murmura entre dientes mientras su padre y Leroy atraviesan la puerta.

-¿Paso algo en mi ausencia?

La mujer se debate entre contarle y no contarle a David lo que acaba de suceder, pero finalmente decide dejarlo pasar.

Eso es algo entre Garfio y ella.

…**III…**

Todo alrededor es un caos, Cora les ha declarado la guerra y ni el señor Gold ni Regina pueden detenerla.

La malvada hechicera quiere que su hija se una a ella, sin embargo Regina se niega, (por Henry claro está) y Emma teme por la vida de su hijo. Necesitan un plan y rápido.

De alguna manera Cora logra convocar bestias y criaturas salvajes que se encuentran en el bosque y si no los detienen, pronto estarán en el pueblo.

Forman varios grupos, sus padres y ella están en uno, Henry insiste en acompañarlos pero ninguno está dispuesto a arriesgarlo, así que el señor Gold lo duerme con magia y lo dejan al cuidado de Ruby.

Una vez en el bosque, se encuentran con una horrible criatura con cuernos, dos cabezas y mide más de dos metros. Su madre usa su arco y le dispara una flecha al monstruo, sin embargo no le hace ningún daño. Emma y su padre usan sus espadas y tras varios minutos que parecen horas, por fin logran derrotar a aquélla bestia.

-Debemos tener cuidado- advierte su madre.

El príncipe y su hija asienten y entonces escuchan una rama crujir a sus espaldas, los tres se dan rápidamente la vuelta, Mary Margaret con su arco cargado y Emma y su padre con sus espadas listas para atacar.

La persona que aparece frente a ellos sorprende a la rubia.

-¿Garfio?

-Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz.

Los tres los miran dubitativos sin bajar sus armas.

El pirata se dirige a Emma, la mira con sus ojos azul brillantes y por un momento ella se siente aturdida.

-Emma... estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ella lo observa detenidamente, intenta encontrar algún rastro de mentira, pero no puede, él está diciendo la verdad. La rubia baja la espada, su madre guarda su flecha, sin embargo su padre no las imita y sigue viendo al pirata con desconfianza.

Snow tiene una ceja levantada (¡el pirata no deja de ver a su hija!) y se adelanta a preguntar:

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Se cómo detener a Cora.- Responde sin apartar la mirada de Emma.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de creerte?- le pregunta David en un tono hosco, no le gusta la forma en la que ve a su hija.

-Emma…

La rubia quien no ha dicho nada hasta el momento asiente.

-Escuchémoslo.

El capitán les dice que no está contento con Cora, no les da detalles de el porque, solo que tiene que ver con algún tipo de traición y a él por supuesto no le gusta que lo traicionen, entonces si puede vengarse de ella, lo hará. Y aunque Emma tiene la sensación que hay algo más detrás de aquello, no dice nada.

-Sólo hay una forma de detenerla… Tenemos que encontrar su corazón.

Los otros 3 lo miran confundidos. Él les explica que el corazón de la hechicera, no esta donde debería, si no que ella misma lo escondió.

-¿En la tierra de Oz?- pregunta Emma (se pregunta por qué siguen sorprendiéndole ese tipo de cosas después de todo lo que ha visto).- ¿Tendremos que seguir el camino amarillo entonces?- pregunta con un dejo de burla.

El pirata encarna una ceja

-No sé de que estas hablando amor, lo que necesitaremos es un portal.

A su padre desde luego no le gusta la forma en que se dirige a ella, pero Mary Margaret interviene antes de que algo suceda.

-Entonces necesitaremos la ayuda de Jefferson, Regina y…

-Rumpelstilskin- la rubia termina la frase de su madre.

Ve como el pirata aprieta la mandíbula y se pone tenso. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, por fin asiente.

**-CS-**

Lo primero que hace la rubia cuando entran a la tienda del señor Gold es explicarle la situación antes de que pueda suceder una tragedia. Garfio y Rumpelstilskin se miran con odio, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, no les queda más remedio que hacer una tregua temporal. Por ahora tienen una amenaza mayor de la cual ocuparse.

El plan es simple pero puede que no funcione. El señor Gold y Regina son los encargados de ir al mundo de Oz.

Jefferson les da uno de sus sombreros y Gold y Regina intentan abrir un portal, lo intentan tres, cuatro, siete veces hasta que se dan por vencidos, pero de algún modo es Emma la que logra abrirlo. No están seguros del tiempo que estará abierto, así que se apresuran.

Minutos después de que desaparecen, el suelo comienza a temblar, David se asoma por la ventana, más criaturas y monstruos que provienen del bosque se dirigen al pueblo y no tienen otra opción más que ir a detenerlos.

Emma se siente cansada, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Gold y Regina se han ido, las criaturas siguen apareciendo, no muy lejos de ella el pirata lucha con una bestia con su garfio y su espada, un poco más lejos de ahí, sus padres luchan codo a codo en contra de los monstruos.

Ésta a punto de darle la estocada final a la criatura, cuando esta desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los demás siguen luchando. Escucha una risa siniestra y una figura aparece de entre las sombras.

-Cora

La hechicera esta frente a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que te sabes defender bien querida.

-¿Acaso quieres comprobarlo?- la reta.

Cora deja escapar una risita petulante.

-Muchacha tonta, pero no te preocupes te arrancaré el corazón de forma rápida.

Es el turno de Emma para reír.

-Claro porque la última vez resulto muy bien.

Le da la impresión de que Cora pierde la compostura por un segundo, pero al otro vuelve a tener una sonrisa siniestra.

-Tienes razón, quizás no pueda arrancarte el corazón, pero aún puedo atravesártelo.-

Y en un segundo la bruja tiene una espada en su mano.

-Hasta nunca señorita Swan.

Emma se queda en shock y todo pasa muy rápido, se prepara para sentir el dolor que le causara el arma y escucha a lo lejos a su madre gritar su nombre.

Sin embargo no siente nada, duda que esta vez se haya salvado gracias a la magia, escucha un grito ahogado muy cerca de ella y entonces se da cuenta, Garfio está cayendo frente ella… con la espada atravesándole el pecho.

La bruja se ríe de forma cruel.

-¿No es romántico? Después de todo el estúpido pirata si se preocupaba por ti.

La rubia ve horrorizada como se empieza a formar un charco de sangre alrededor de Garfio. Mira con odio a Cora y sin pensarlo arremete contra ella haciendo que la mujer suelte la espada.

La madre de Regina intenta alejarla de ella, pero no puede, ni siquiera su magia es capaz de detenerla.

Forcejean, Emma se siente furiosa y quiere que la mujer desaparezca. De repente Cora se detiene y deja escapar un grito de dolor.

Frente a ellas aparecen el señor Gold y Regina.

Regina ve a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento madre, pero no puedo permitir que dañes a mi hijo.

Segundos después la mano de la reina malvada está llena de ceniza y su madre ha dejado de moverse.

Emma se levanta rápidamente, se dirige hacia Garfio, se hinca a su lado y coloca la cabeza del hombre en su regazo.

El pirata tiene los ojos cerrados y su piel esta fría.

Sus padres se acercan y la miran con pena, entonces se da cuenta que tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

…**IV…**

-¡Ouch! ¿Podrías ser un poco más delicada?

La rubia rueda lo ojos.

-Quizás tú deberías de dejar de actuar como un bebé

Ha pasado más de un mes desde la lucha contra Cora. Sus padres ahora viven a unas calles de su casa, por lo tanto solo están ella, Henry (a excepción de los días que duerme en casa de Regina) y… Garfio. Porque después de todo ha sido él quien le salvó la vida. Así que, ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si lo dejara solo después de aquello?

Es solo una forma de agradecerle, y aunque aún no sabe la razón por la que el pirata la ha salvado, (y una parte de ella tiene miedo a averiguarlo) está dispuesta a dejarlo quedarse en su casa, al menos hasta que se recupere por completo.

-Intenta quedarte quieto mientras te cambio las vendas

El hombre le da una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya sé que esta es tu parte favorita del día. Ya sabes, puedes tenerme sin camisa por unos segundos y eso.

-Cállate, si no quieres que accidentalmente presione la herida con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería.

Garfio la mira horrorizado por unos segundos

-¡No te atreverías!

Emma le sonríe maliciosa.

-No puedo prometer nada.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, pero te lo repito de nuevo, serías una magnifica pirata.

Aunque intenta no reírse, no puede evitarlo, escenas similares se repiten desde casi tres semanas atrás y de alguna manera el hombre siempre termina haciéndola sonreír.

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora vamos a comer algo.

-¿Tu cocinaras?

La rubia encarna una ceja.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi comida?

Él la mira nervioso.

-Umm ¿no?

Ella le da una mirada incrédula.

-No te preocupes, ordenare algo para comer.

Garfio no dice nada pero Emma jura escuchar un suspiro de alivio.

Ambos se dirigen a la puerta y el capitán se adelanta un poco y la abre antes que Emma llegue a ella.

-Después de usted Miladi

Y no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo.

…**V…**

Su herida está prácticamente curada, sabe que puede irse del departamento de Emma en cualquier momento pero ella no lo menciona y él tampoco lo hace.

Ha estado viviendo ahí por casi tres meses y no es que le encante tener una vida normal, pero todo eso es diferente… nuevo… se siente libre y por primera vez en muchos años la venganza no es lo único que ocupa su mente.

De algún modo Emma lo hace sentirse vivo de nuevo, hace que su podrido corazón vuelva a latir, hace que todos sus pensamientos oscuros y amargos desaparezcan. Después de la muerte de Milah no pensó que eso fuera posible, sin embargo ahí esta con un sinfín de emociones llenándole el cuerpo cada vez que piensa en la chica Swan.

Y eso es algo que le aterra.

Observa el reloj que marca las 12:17 am.

Frunce el ceño, Emma no suele llegar tan tarde, normalmente esta en casa antes de las 10:00 pm. Aún no sabe cómo usar ese aparato que hace que dos personas puedan comunicarse aunque no estén cerca. _Tele_ algo ha dicho Emma que se llama. Para su mala suerte Henry ha ido a pasar la noche en casa de Regina.

Empieza a impacientarse conforme avanzan los minutos, está a punto ir a buscarla cuando escucha como alguien lucha contra el pomo del otro lado de la puerta, segundos después esta se abre y la rubia aparece.

Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y suelta una risita tonta cuando lo ve.

-No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí- arrastra las palabras y en definitiva no suena como ella misma.

Killian la observa por uno segundos y luego frunce el ceño.

-Emma ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

La rubia bufa y se deja caer en el sofá más cercano, el capitán se sienta al lado de ella.

-No me digas que ahora intercambiamos papeles y tú eres el Sheriff del pueblo.- le dice amargamente

Definitivamente algo está mal con ella, y no solo por el hecho que ha llegado en ese estado. Emma no es de las mujeres que toman porque si, algo debe haberle pasado, algo grande la ha llevado hasta ese estado.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunta la rubia con molestia.

El pirata aparta su mirada y entonces repara en la mano derecha de la mujer. Esta roja y algo inflamada.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?

Emma sonríe de lado con amargura.

-Le di su merecido a un idiota.

Garfio la ve directamente a los ojos y todo hace clic en su mente.

-Él… el hombre que te rompió el corazón hace unos años, está aquí… el padre de Henry.

La mujer abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿C-cómo lo has…No importa, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de esto, me voy a dormir.-

Se levanta del lugar, pero Killian la detiene antes de que se aleje.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Él no sabe que decir, no son exactamente amigos, pero tampoco son dos extraños, y está el hecho que él tiene un montón de sentimientos que tiene miedo a admitir (y está casi seguro que a ella le pasa lo mismo).

-¿Qué paso?

El pirata la mira preocupado y Emma se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, una parte de ella quiere contarle lo que ha pasado y no sabe porque, quizás es culpa del alcohol que ha ingerido esa noche. Sin embargo otra parte le dice que no vale la pena, porque al final él también la va a abandonar… igual que todos… igual que Neal.

Pero la mirada azul del capitán sigue sin apartarse. _Deberías probar algo nuevo cariño, se llama confianza_. Recuerda las palabras que le dijo hace algunos meses y mierda, tal vez se arrepienta después pero esa noche elige confiar en él. Después de todo, le debe la vida.

Comienza a contarle cómo fue que conoció a Neal, de su vida como ladrones, hasta el día que él la abandono. Garfio la escucha con atención y Emma siente que un gran peso se le ha ido de encima. Nunca se lo ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, ni siquiera cuando solamente era la dulce y bondadosa Mary Margaret, su amiga.

Emma no llora, sin embargo Killian puede ver el dolor en sus ojos y aunque no conoce al hombre, no puede evitar sentir más que desagrado y unas ganas de querer golpearlo si llega a encontrarse con él. No entiende como ese hombre pudo haberle hecho algo así a una persona como Emma, es decir sabe que ella no es una santa pero tampoco es lo suficientemente mala para merecer algo como eso.

-Y no he sabido nada de él.

-Hasta hoy.

-Hasta hoy- reafirma la rubia. Ya no tiene las mejillas tan rojas ni arrastra las palabras, sin embargo el hombre aún percibe el alcohol en su aliento.

La mujer toma una gran bocada de aire y vuelve a hablar.

-No sé cómo supo que estaba aquí, ni siquiera me moleste en preguntarle, simplemente se apareció en la estación y me abrazo como si fuéramos viejos amigos… como si nunca me hubiera abandonado… como si…- Y aunque intenta luchar contra las lágrimas, termina perdiendo.

-Estaba tan furiosa que no lo pensé y simplemente le di un puñetazo. No me moleste en volverlo a ver o escuchar cualquiera que fuera su excusa y me fui directamente al Granny's.

Garfio le sonríe y Emma se siente mejor porque sabe que él no va a juzgarla.

De alguna manera en ese momento puede entender todo el odio y sed de venganza que el pirata guarda, porque ella ha sentido todo eso. Tal vez no debió de haber golpeado a Neal, pero en ese momento sintió que era lo correcto y no se arrepiente.

Killian la toma de la mano que la rubia no tiene lastimada y le da un apretón, no sabe en que momento Emma se ha acercado, pero sus rostros están a poca distancia, puede oler su aroma a vainilla mezclado con el alcohol.

Besarla pude ser tan fácil en ese momento, pero no quiere que pase de esta forma, no cuando ella esta tan vulnerable ni completamente consciente.

La forma en la que la mujer lo está mirando, casi suplicante para que cierre la distancia entre ellos, casi lo está matando con esa mirada...y sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se despierta en su cama, sola, con la misma ropa que llevó ayer y con un sentimiento que no sabe cómo describir.

…**I…**

Ha estado evitándolo durante dos días, algo que parece prácticamente imposible, dado que viven en la misma casa pero de alguna Emma se las arregla para hacerlo.

No es como si hubiesen hecho algo malo, ¡Por Dios! Ni si quiera han hecho nada de lo cual puedan estar arrepentidos, sin embargo la Sheriff no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando está cerca del pirata. Tiene la misma sensación que cuando lo dejo encadenado en el castillo del gigante. Ha bajado todas sus barreras y le ha contado su historia con Neal y es justamente su ex la razón de que tenga una revolución de sentimientos, no porque siga sintiendo algo por él sino porque tiene miedo a que la vuelvan a dañar.

Escucha unos pasos acercándose, y sabe que debe inventar una excusa para alejarse del hombre que esta por aparecer.

-Emma…- comienza pero ella lo interrumpe.

-Debo ir al Granny's, Ruby me llamo y dijo que era urgente.

Él se cruza de brazos y deja escapar un bufido.

-Te acompaño.

La rubia intenta poner una excusa. Desgraciadamente no tiene ninguna. La herida del pirata esta curada y el señor Gold ha logrado crear una poción para salir de la ciudad y se encuentra buscando a su hijo en algún lugar de Nueva York.

-Vamos, entonces.- dice no muy convencida y con el hombre detrás de ella salen del lugar.

**-CS-**

El camino al Granny's es incómodo, ninguno de los dos dice nada, Emma puede ver como el capitán se debate entre romper y no romper el silencio. Sin embargo es otra voz la que lo hace.

-Emma…

Ambos dan media vuelta, la rubia aprieta los labios y le da una mirada de odio al hombre que esta frente a ella.

-Neal… ¿Qué quieres?

-Escúchame por favor, déjame explicarte…

Killian frunce el ceño y de repente siente unas incontrolables ganas de golpear al hombre.

-Ya te dije que no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decir Neal.- ella se da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar.

-Pero Emma... ¡todo lo hice para dejar que cumplieras tu destino! Ese hombre August…

Emma se congela y se vuelve a girar.

-¿August? ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Neal.

-Fue él quien me dijo que tenías un destino que cumplir y que yo estaba interfiriendo con el, por eso tuve que dejarte, por eso…

-¿Y tuviste que meter a la policía en esto?- lo interrumpe la rubia- Estuve once meses en prisión ¡Once malditos meses! Tuve que renunciar a Hen... a muchas cosas, todo porque un extraño te dijo que lo hicieras. ¿Enserio Neal? Realmente esperas que acepte alguna de tus disculpas.

Siente las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. No llora por Neal, llora por la impotencia que siente hacia él. Después de tantos años ¿Acaso espera que los reciba con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiese pasado? Se aleja de él pero su ex compañero de crimen le sujeta por la muñeca.

-Por favor Emma. _Nena_…

Y antes de que continúe, alguien lo empuja alejándolo de la rubia.

Killian se interpone entre ellos y mira a Neal con desagrado.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Ambos se miran desafiantes.

-Yo seré tu peor pesadilla si no desapareces en este momento.

El ladrón lo mira burlón.

-Esto es entre Emma y yo, así que quien debe desaparecer eres tú.

El capitán le devuelve el gesto.

-A mí me parece que Emma no quiere nada contigo, así que lárgate.

Neal aprieta los puños y suelta un golpe que el pirata esquiva.

Garfio sujeta al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrincona contra la pared, su garfio esta peligrosamente cerca del cuello del ladrón.

-¡Garfio!- grita Emma quien por un momento se había quedado en shock.

-Créeme, he matado a demasiados hombres con este garfio, si no quieres estar en esa lista será mejor que te largues.

-No te tengo miedo- lo desafía el hombre

Emma observa la escena con nerviosismo, desde luego ella no es ninguna damisela en apuros como para que ellos peleen por su honor o algo por el estilo. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que una pequeña multitud se ha acercado para ver lo que sucede. ¡Incluso sus padres están ahí!

Su padre se acerca, pero Emma lo detiene con un gesto. Después de todo ella es la Sheriff y puede arreglarlo.

-Garfio- Intenta de nuevo pero ahora con un tono más suave, sin embargo el hombre no se aleja del otro quien está forcejeando para escapar.

-Un hombre incapaz de pelear por lo que quiere, merece lo que tiene- le dice y aprieta un poco más su garfio contra el hombre que lo mira con terror.

Emma se siente preocupada y que el cielo la perdone pero su preocupación no tiene que ver con su ex, sino con el endemoniado pirata. Tiene esa mirada llena de venganza y odio que únicamente le dirige a Rumpelstilskin y teme que cometa algo estúpido.

Se acerca a él y coloca una mano en la espalda del pirata.

-_Killian_, por favor…

Y como si despertara de algún tipo de hechizo el capitán se aleja de Neal, le da una mirada envenenada al ladrón y deja que Emma lo guíe a donde sea que ella quiera.

**-CS-**

Llegan a la estación, la mujer encarna una ceja y no parece nada feliz con lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Y bien?

Él la mira como si no supiera de que está hablando.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Realmente planeabas matarlo?

-Emma…- comienza el hombre, pero la rubia no lo deja continuar

-¿Dónde quedo todas esas cosas acerca de que eres un caballero?

-Emma…

-No puedes andar amenazando a las personas con tu garfio… Esta bien tal vez si puedes pero ¡No esta bien!

-Emma…

-Además no soy ninguna damisela en apuros, ya le he dado su merecido al idiota de Neal ¡Me las pude haber arreglado perfectamente sola!

-¡EMMA!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- le contesta la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo más los labios del pirata están sobre los de ella. La mujer tiene los ojos abiertos por unos segundos, pero luego los cierra y se deja llevar. Se olvida de Neal, de la pelea y de todo a su alrededor.

Enreda sus brazos en el cuello del pirata, y él la sujeta delicadamente por la cintura con su garfio y entierra su mano buena en el cabello dorado de Emma.

Su lengua recorre el labio inferior de la rubia y ella siente que sus piernas se han convertido en gelatina y si no fuera porque Killian la ésta sujetando, está segura que ya se habría estampado contra el piso.

Ha besado a varios hombres en su vida, pero con ninguno ha sentido lo que está sintiendo con él pirata. Siente su corazón latir con fuerza y quiere saltar y bailar. ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera con Neal sintió algo así.

Se separan, ambos con los labios hinchados y rojos. Emma no sabe que decir, los ojos azules del hombre la ven como si fuera el tesoro más valioso y eso hace que su corazón vuelva a latir con fuerza.

-Um… No creas que te has salvado de esta.- le dice intentando no sonreír.

Killian le da una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bien, entonces puedo seguir intentándolo.

La rubia se ríe y vuelve a enredar los brazos alrededor del pirata.

* * *

**NA: **Es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, casi 20 páginas de word! Lamento mucho la tardanza, juro que iba a actualizar en diciembre, (de hecho escribí más de la mitad de este capítulo antes de navidad) pero luego pasaba una cosa u otra o se me ocurría otra idea (tengo un drabble y un one-shot escritos a la mitad xD) pero por fin termine de escribir este one-shot (aunque no me convence mucho -.-) pero espero que les guste e intentare actualizar más seguido.

Estoy muriendo, porque OUAT esta en otro hiatus! Ya vieron el capítulo de "in the name of the brother"? díganme si no amaron las escenas entre Emma y Hook *o* de verdad que si ellos no terminan juntos, demandare a la ABC y a sus escritores y productores! Además vieron el promo de Timeless que saco la ABC ( si donde estaban todos las parejas canon y bam! También pusieron a Emma y Hook) entonces si ellos no terminan juntos, moriré! Bueno quizás no pero si me deprimiré :(.

Bueno dejando atrás mi momento de fangirl, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que dejan review, los que agregan a favoritos o sigan este fic, de verdad muchas gracias, me hacen muy muy feliz!

Respuesta a los reviews que no están registrados en ff:

**Black Heart:** gracias! Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Noelia:** me alegra que no te haya decepcionado el one- shot y espero que ninguno lo haga. Yo también amo a Jack Sparrow, pero me quedo con Hook! :)

**Tammi:** por fin actualice, espero que te guste.

Nos leemos pronto (no prometo cuando pero pronto n.n) y no olviden dejar review!

**Pd:** alguien tiene tumblr? Si alguien tiene y quiere seguirme mi tumblr esta en mi profile.

**Pd 2**: Lamento si tiene errores otrograficos, no esta beteado este cap, pero quería subirlo lo antes posible!

**Pd 3:** Si tienen algun prompt para algún drabble o one-shot pueden sugerirlo, aveces estoy llena de ideas y aveces no -.-

**Editado:** Creo que ya corregí algunas faltas ortográficas, pero si me quedaron algunas ¡Lo siento! No tengo beta :(.


End file.
